mercenariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Endangered Cargo
Endangered Cargo is a cargo challenge contract offered by the Pirates from the Pirate Central Island Outpost in Mercenaries 2: World In Flames. In-game Information Cargo Requirements and Rewards: *$30k+ $__k out of $79.8k of cargo ($2.0M bonus if all cargo is delivered) *Level 1: Deliver 13.3k, rewards with Armadillo Jammer (Shop) *Level 2: Deliver 28.5k, rewards with Kestrel Attack (Shop) *Level 3: Deliver 47.5k, rewards with Capuchin AA (Shop) Overview This contract is not necesarry to accomplish anything story related, this is purely a side-mission necessary to unlock all shop items. It is a very short contract all happening on the same island and takes less than 3 minutes to complete, this involves the player delivering a truckload of boxes of parrots from the Central Island Outpost to the northern dock on the North side of the Central Island. Resistance grows stronger when going up levels, Level 1 will have Iguana MGs and a few Capuchin Guntrucks, Level 2 will have Iguana MGs and a more Capuchin Guntrucks, Level 3 will have Iguana MGs, Capuchin Guntrucks and a constant supply of vicious Kestrel Attack helicopters. It is worth being careful on the first two levels as the full cargo load will reward a $2.0M bonus payment. There is a total of 3 possible paths, one involves following the central left road but involves jumping over an old and partially destroyed bridge (not recommended, all cargo may fly out when jumping (if the jump is succesful)), another path is to go up the curved roads passing through the center of the Island and bash through the Shanty Town (high chances of losing some cargo on the turns), the last option is to go on the straighter Eastern roads involving being possibly rammed into the Carribean Sea by Capuchin Guntrucks and being launched into the Eastern lake by a glitchy bridge but this path results in less turns and a more direct route (recommended, higher chance of getting a full cargo load). Level 3 of this challenge is possibly the hardest Level 3 of all cargo transport contracts when playing alone. The Kestrel Attacks are infinite and will often not hesitate to fire their ATGMs and they have an extremely high hit probability on a truck, they will always do their very best to shoot out the crates if not damage and destroy the truck with their minigun. The only way to overcome this is to drive very fast and hope that they fly away and lose interest. Another way (cheat way) to overcome this is to complete the challenge when there is a NPC no-shooting glitch, basically all NPCs will not ever fire weapons at anything until the glitch is over (usually resulting in the console crashing). Univeral Petroleum will have a UP Cargo Ship (Pirate Target) just South of the Island, this means there will be an Anti-Tank Rogue on patrol. To make things easier when taking the eastern route and being hostile to UP, blow up the Cargo Ship or be non-hostile with UP to not have that helicopter attacking the truck. Though, keeping the Cargo Ship can distract the Kestrel Attacks on Level 3, making things sligthly easier. Related Pages *Blended with a Twist *Yo-Ho-Ho and a Truck full O' Rum *Black Market, Warm Heart *Pirates Category:Mercenaries 2 Category:Contracts Category:Challenges Category:Pirates